Tonight
by Sherlocksmagicalbowtie
Summary: Draco Malfoy decides to go to a Muggle night club, expecting something to happen, but he'd never thought of that one thing that is going to happen.


_**I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
Cause I already know what you wanna do**_

Draco never thought he would do this.  
But somehow he knew that tonight would be the best night to do this, he had this feeling that something important would happen if he would be there tonight.  
With a fast walk Draco walked towards the great building.  
Loud music filled the streets and a few hundred of people were waiting in line to enter the disco.  
Draco wasn't used to wait so he just walked straight towards the doors.  
'Hey you, in line!' he hear someone shouting but he just ignored it.  
Also Draco knew his money wouldn't help here so he went to Gringotts the other day to change his money into these Muggle-money.  
'Name?' the man asked when Draco was standing in front of him.  
Draco frowned. 'What for?' he asked. The man gave Draco an angry look.  
'In line, you,' he said with a low voice to Draco.  
'Again, what for?' Draco was becoming irritated, couldn't he just let him in?  
'If your name's not on the list you'll have to wait, just like all the other _normal_ people,' the man said with a grin.  
Normal? Did he just really called Draco normal?  
Just before Draco could take his wand he heard a familiar voice.  
'Malfoy?' he turned around and looked straight into these emerald eyes.  
'Potter,' Draco said in reply.

It must have been five years since Draco had seen his 'school enemy' for the last time.  
'What are you doing here? I didn't know you liked Muggle things like this,' Harry said surprised.  
Draco shrugged. 'I thought, lets give it a try. But this filthy ape won't let me in,'  
Harry smirked. 'Just let me,' he said then and took a step closer to Draco.  
Draco took every step Harry made in his mind.  
When Harry took his wand Draco looked around, if someone would see- but no, the only thing these Muggles saw where two boys who where standing close to each other.  
Like they could kiss every second.  
Draco heard Harry mumbling something before he lowered his wand and placed it back into his pocket.  
'So, are you in for a party?' Harry asked.  
Draco just nodded. 'Name?' the man asked, this time to Harry.  
'Harry Potter,' Harry answered. The man let his eyes glide onto the paper and he slightly nodded.  
'Clear, you can go in. He's with you, I guess?' 'yes, he is,' Harry answered. He took Draco's hand and pulled him inside.

On the inside the music was even louder, and Draco wondered if these girls could possibly wear less then they did now.  
'Hey handsome, fancy a drink?'  
Draco turned his head to the right where a -good looking- girl was standing, she smiled to Draco so he could see here white teeth.  
But still Draco shook his head, socialising with a Muggle- no that was no option.  
So he followed Harry on the foot.  
'What do you want?' Harry asked when they stood at the bar. Harry leaned on it, like he did this every day.  
'Eh- what do you take?'  
'A drop-shot,' Harry said, like it was normal when a drink had such a funny name.  
'I'll take the same,' Draco said then. So as it was, harry ordered two drop-shots mixed with something they called coke.

'here,' Harry reached Draco a glass with a dark colour.  
'It's really good, believe me,' Harry said to Draco when he took a long drunk of his own glass.  
A little bit suspicious Draco put the glass on his lips and let the liquid slide down his throat.  
The alcohol burned, and Draco wasn't used to such a high alcohol content.  
He knew these Wizard-dranks, but they weren't this strong.

After a few glasses of alcohol Draco was getting used to it.  
Still, he was a little bit light in his head because of it.  
'So, why are you here?' Harry asked, as he gently touched Draco's arm.  
Goosebumps where all over his body by his touch.  
'Nothing important,' Draco answered and he drunk the last bit of his drop-shot.  
'Nothing important, hm? That's why you're drinking this much?' Harry asked with a grin.  
Draco sighed deeply.  
'I just don't want to talk about it, aright?' Draco said as he looked Harry straight in the eyes.  
He never knew his eyes where this green- so beautiful, like a forest where he could get lost in, and don't mind at all.  
'Talking helps, you know,' Harry said as he took Draco's hand and lead him to comfortable settees somewhere in a corner of the disco.  
Harry pulled Draco down so he had to sit next to him.  
'Tell me,' Harry said then.  
Draco sighed. 'Really, Potter, I don't feel like talking about it,'  
Harry nodded understanding and laid his hand of Draco's knee.  
'But it helps, really,' Harry tried to convince Draco.  
Draco grinned. 'Al right then, it's not that you'll stop whining if I don't tell, right?' Draco asked, and with a shy smile Harry nodded.  
So Draco began to explain Harry why he was there-  
about his fight with his wife, Astoria, who was pregnant, and his problems with his parents and how everything just was to much to handle right now.  
What happened then was a complete surprise. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's.  
First Draco wanted to push Harry away, because he knew he only did this because he was drunk but then- Draco didn't care.  
It was not like it was the first time he _used_ someone in this kind of situations.  
No, he wasn't that loyal to his wife, he had to admit that.  
But cheating on her with Harry Potter, The _boy_ who lived? No, he never thought that would happen, but so, it did.  
He kissed Harry back and laid his hand in his neck to give him some support.  
Draco let his tongue slip into Harry's mouth and at the moment there tongues touched he could feel Harry shiver under his touch.  
Draco jumped a little when he felt Harry's hands on his stomach, and when Harry pressed his nails in his belly Draco couldn't help but moan.  
'You like that, hm?' Harry asked when he stopped their kiss.  
Draco nodded and pulled Harry's head back so he could kiss him again.

When they walked trough the streets they stopped every minute to kiss or touch each other.  
They both felt like they where two boys of the age of 16 who just discovered what they all could do with their bodies.  
'I'm going to take you so _hard_,' Draco whispered in Harry's ear with a hoarse voice.  
Again Harry shivered what only made Draco want him more.  
'I won't stop you,' Harry said in reply. 'You better don't, indeed,' Draco said and kissed Harry roughly.  
When they entered the room they hired in a small motel Draco pushed Harry onto the bed and began to unbutton Harry's shirt.  
Harry followed his example and started to unbutton Draco's shirt.  
Soon they both where naked.  
With hungry eyes Draco looked at Harry like he was something to eat. Honestly, he never saw a more beautiful body as Harry's.  
Not that he was gay, he never was and he never would be. But though, Harry was beautiful.  
Draco pressed his lips against Harry's and kissed him again. He felt like he couldn't breathe when he didn't touch Harry.  
'Merlin, Malfoy!' Harry gasped, when Draco started to suck Harry's neck. 'Really, Malfoy, stop it, if Ginny sees it she'll kill me,'  
Draco stopped immediately and looked at Harry's neck. It wasn't that clear, but if you watched really good you could see the hitch Draco made.  
'I'm sorry, Potter,' Draco said while he smirked.  
'Yeah, yeah, like I believe you,' harry said, but he still smiled.  
He didn't care- not even a little bit. Then Draco began to kiss Harry's forehead and with every kiss he went down.  
From his forehead to his cheeks and then to his jawbone, his throat and his collarbone. With every kiss Harry's breath got heavier and his heartbeat got faster.  
For a moment Draco stopped and looked at Harry's erection.  
This was the first time Draco saw another boy in full glory. yeah, he was used to his own hero standing up right, but he never saw another boy with an erection, and he had to say, it gave Harry something special. When Draco's breath touched Harry's erection, Harry moaned load. And both boys didn't care that someone would here them. All in all, they where in a motel where only Muggles would come, so no one would tell their loved ones.

After teasing Harry a little bit more he took him in his mouth and began to suck him.  
Harry couldn't even speak clear because of it and he just moaned. He never thought he could produce such a sound and that without a break.  
Draco knew it would't take long before Harry would cum, so he lowered his tempo to let Harry enjoy it a bit longer.  
'Merlin- Malfoy, I- I- hmmm,' Draco felt how a warm liquid filled his mouth. It had a weird taste but still Draco swallowed it.  
Draco didn't gave Harry the chance to take his breath and kissed him on his lips.  
He could feel Harry had trouble breathing, but he didn't care. He wanted more, he wanted to fill Harry up like no one else ever did.  
'I said it before, and I'm going to say it again, _Tonight I'm going to fuck the shit out of ya_,'  
Harry looked at Draco with wide-opened eyes. 'W-what? D-do you mean? Malfoy, you can't!' Harry protested.  
Draco frowned. 'So, you'd got yours and I have to sit on my hunger? I don't think so, open your legs,' a little bit nervous Harry did what Draco asked him. Draco didn't know how he had to do this, but it couldn't be so much different than with a woman.  
Without warning Harry he put his dick against Harry's arse. A painful groan left Harry's lips and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.  
'Ssh, it will be over soon,' Draco tried to comfort Harry.  
Harry only nodded and bite his lip.  
After a few seconds Harry's painful moans chanced into moans of pleasure. That gave Draco the feeling he could fasten his tempo and so he did.  
And with every punch Draco give Harry moaned even harder and pressed his nails into Draco's back.  
This only stimulated Draco and he felt that he couldn't hold it any longer.  
'Touch yourself,' Draco said with a whisper.  
Immediately Harry did what Draco asked him and he began to jerk himself off.  
'Yes, that's right, touch yourself, you little slut,' Draco moaned while he still was penetrating Harry.  
'Malfoy, I really can't- hm, I can't hold it longer- please!' Harry begged.  
This gave the breakdown and Draco felt his climax coming closer. 'Just- a few moments- don't cum, yet,' Draco said sternly to Harry.  
'P-please, Malfoy,'  
not that much later they both reached they climaxes.  
Draco laid himself down next to Harry to catch his breath. 'I never-' Harry mumbled, 'Neither did I.' Draco finished his sentence.

When they both catched their breaths they stood up and began to put their clothes on.  
When they left the room and their ways sepperated they both knew nobody would ever know about what happened that night,  
and they both knew it sure wouldn't be the last time they would experience a night like that.

_**Tonight I'm gonna do  
Everything that I want with you  
Everything that you need  
Everything that you want  
I wanna hunt it  
I wanna start with you**_


End file.
